


Be Free To Love

by KSForever



Category: Stargate SG1
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sam & Jack are together but Jack is secretly in love with Daniel & Sam finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Sam & Jack are together but Jack is secretly in love with Daniel & Sam finds out - She tells Jack to go to Daniel, because she knows that he and Daniel want to be together. So, Jack goes to Daniel, & it gets Steamy between them at last!!!





	Be Free To Love

Be Free To Love

Sam walked down into the basement of her house, to find her husband, retired USAF General, Jack O’Neill. “We have to get this sorted!” She announced, holding the up the latest empty whiskey bottle she’d found.

“What?” Jack looked up from his potter’s wheel and work station area.

Sam held up the bottle again, with emphasis.

“Why?” Jack asked.

“Because you’re not happy, that’s why!” Sam replied.

“I’m alright.” Jack stated.

“You are not!” Sam challenged him, walking over to where he sat.

Jack glared at her, then, stood up. “I’m fine!” He insisted.

“You’re not happy, and falling on your sword, in order not to break your vows to me, and all the rest of it – that’s not going to make the situation any better for anyone involved here.” Sam levelled with him.

“What more do you want from me?” Jack almost snapped.

“A divorce.” Sam said, simply.

“Oh, really?” Jack queried.

“Really.” Sam noted. She looked him squarely in the eyes. “I’ll be alright, Jack.”

Jack stared at his wife for silent moments.

“I will be!” Sam reiterated. “And, so will you – once you’re with him!”

Jack froze.

“Jack, we both know, in fact, we all know, Daniel included, that you’re in love with him. Don’t fight it anymore. You have my Blessing- both of you do. Go…” Sam told him, tiredly, but genuinely. “When I’m back from this conference I’m setting out to this evening, you can be gone, be with him, and we’ll start divorce proceedings.”

Jack stood there, silent tears falling down his face.

Sam was tearful, too, of course. “Just do me a favour,” she began to ask. “Get a taxi. Don’t drive – and, when you get there, tell our old friend, Daniel, that I don’t hate him. I don’t hate either of you. It’s about time we were all happy in our lives.”

“Sorry, Sam. I didn’t mean to do all this crap.” Jack was honest.

“I do know that.” Sam said, as she turned on her heel, and was about to walk up the stairs again. “I’ll put this bottle in the trash. It was your last drink, O’Neill.” She informed him.

Jack watched her go, and then, turned back, to look at the latest bowl he’d been working on; it was now finished and glazed. It was also, always had been, for Daniel. Now, he would be able to give it to him – if Daniel hadn’t moved on when Jack turned up on his doorstep.

**

Jack stood there, looking at Daniel. “Daniel”, he began awkwardly, “will I be interrupting anything?”

Daniel knew what he meant. “No, Jack.”

Jack stepped forward, handing Daniel the gift of the bowl. “This is for you.” He explained. 

“Thank you.” Daniel looked at it, then, moved forward to shut his front door, carefully putting the bowl down on the table in the hallway. He turned back to Jack.

Jack, all of a sudden, held on to Daniel, pulling him into his embrace, and kissed Daniel with the firmness and certainty of knowing what he wanted, at last.

Daniel couldn’t help but respond.

Their hands were all over one another. The kissing took a while to ‘take a break’.

“What about Sam, Jack?” Daniel murmured.

“She told me to be here, Daniel. She says she doesn’t hate either of us. She wants a divorce, and for all of us to be happy, at last.”

Daniel’s eyes searched Jack’s face.

“It’s true, Danny. It is the truth.” Jack promised.

Daniel stared at Jack, stood their mirroring how Jack stood there, hands on hips. Then, he moved forward, grabbing Jack’s face in his hands, fingers on Jack’s cheeks – and, he kissed him, very hard, caressing his face as he did so.

Moments later, they stood, so close, looking in to one another’s eyes, and each of them was in tears.

“I love you, Daniel. I am allowed to say it now.” Jack noted.

Daniel still clung to Jack. “I’m allowed to say it now, too. I love you, Jack.” Daniel promised, resting his head, at long last, on Jack’s chest.

They stood in Daniel’s hallway like this for a long while, before moving off into the bedroom, to resume the love making that they’d begun many, many years ago, but never, until now, had the chance to live by.  
The End..? 15.7.14


End file.
